board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 National Football League League Hall of Champions and Fame
On this page will be the full-man rosters of all the Super Bowl winning teams in Board 8 National Football League League as well as players whose careers we deemed worthy to immortalize. Inaugural Season Achromatic's Tampa Bay Buccaneers *QB Brett Favre *QB A.J. Feeley *QB Tony Romo *HB Julius Jones *HB Travis Minor *HB Michael Turner *FB William Henderson *WR David Givens *WR Nate Burleson *WR Drew Bennett *WR Michael Jenkins *WR Jason McAddley *TE Antonio Gates *TE Alex Smith *LT Cornell Green *LT Travelle Wharton *LT Brad Bedell *LG Claude Terrell *LG P.J. Alexander *C Andy McCollum *C Trey Darilek *RG Grey Ruegamer *RG Tyson Clabo *RT Sean Locklear *LE Julius Peppers *LE Jeb Huckeba *RE Jason Taylor *RE Kalimba Edwards *RE Igor Olshansky *RE Torry Brown *DT John Henderson *DT Randy Starks *DT Marcus Tubbs *LOLB Na'il Diggs *LOLB Tommy Polley *LOLB Darryl Blackstock *MLB Andra Davis *MLB Trev Faulk *ROLB Charlie Anderson *CB Dre' Bly *CB Rashean Mathis *CB Travis Fisher *CB Randall Gay *FS Mike Minter *FS Omar Stoutmire *SS Ifeanyi Ohalete *SS Glenn Earl *K John Hall *P Chris Hanson Season Two Eddv's New York Giants *QB Jake Plummer *QB Derek Anderson *QB Chris Redman *HB Edgerrin James *HB Kevan Barlow *HB Mike Bell *FB Chris Fuamatu-ma *FB Victor Mann *WR Antwaan Randle El *WR Corey Bradford *WR Brandon Jones *WR Martin Nance *WR Terrence Murphy *WR Nichiren Flowers *TE Anthony Becht *TE Jerame Tuman *LT Junius Coston *LT Sean Bubin *LG Ben Hamilton *LG Jerry Wunsch *C Casey Wiegmann *C Chris Meyers *C Trevor Hutton *RG Mike Goff *RG Cameron Spikes *RT Mike Rosenthal *RT Ryan Young *RT Kevin Sampson *LE Loren Howard *RE Reggie Hayward *RE Hugh Douglas *RE R-kal Truluck *RE Bobby McCray *DT Corey Simon *DT Rien Long *DT Jonathan Babineaux *DT Kyle Williams *LOLB Clark Haggans *MLB Dat Nguyen *MLB Barrett Ruud *ROLB Adalius Thomas *ROLB Jashon Sykes *ROLB Bobby Carpenter *CB Ronde Barber *CB Artrell Hawkins *CB Domonique Foxworth *CB Ellis Hobbs *CB Greg Brooks *FS Brian Dawkins *FS Will Demps *SS Troy Polamalu *SS Keion Carpenter *SS Joseph Jefferson *K Jason Elam *P Todd Sauerbrun Season Three Jukkie's Washington Redskins *QB Drew Brees *QB Lester Ricard *QB Drew Henson *HB Ladainian Tomlinson *HB Kevin Jones *HB DeShawn Wynn *FB Jermaine Wiggins *WR Randy Moss *WR Isaac Bruce *WR Andre Davis *WR Eric Parker *WR Greg Jennings *TE Ben Troupe *TE Troy Bienemann *LT Leonard Davis *LG Brian Waters *LG Pete Kendall *C Tom Nalen *C Cory Withrow *RG Robert Turner *RG Brad Badger *RT Kwame Harris *RT Daniel Inman *RT Marcus Johnson *LE Chike Okeafor *LE Matt Roth *RE Trevor Price *RE Chris Canty *DT Kevin Williams *DT Shaun Cody *DT Matthias Askew *MLB Brian Urlacher *MLB Justin Warren *ROLB Adalius Thoms *ROLB Teddy Lehman *ROLB Brian Toal *ROLB Stephen Tulloch *CB Mike McKenzie *CB Will Allen *CB Jimmy Williams *CB Kevin Mathis *FS Sean Taylor *FS Lynn Scott *SS Adam Archuleta *SS Cory Bird *K Mike Nugent *P Chris Kluwe Season Four Eddv's New York Giants *QB Jake Plummer *QB Philip Rivers *QB Derek Anderson *HB Edgerrin James *HB Kevan Barlow *HB Mike Bush *FB Chris Fuamatu-ma *FB Sammy Morris *WR Antwaan Randle El *WR Martin Nance *WR Terry Glenn *WR Terrence Murphy *WR Corey Bradford *WR Steve Odom *TE Anthony Becht *TE Jerame Tuman *LT Junius Coston *LG Ben Hamilton *C Casey Wiegmann *C Kyle Young *RG Mike Goff *RG Cameron Spikes *RG Will Arnold *RT Floyd Womack *RT Mike Rosenthal *RT Mike Jones *LE Loren Howard *LE Wallace Gilberyy *RE Reggie Hayward *RE R-kal Truluck *DT Corey Simon *DT Jonathan Babineaux *DT Rob Armstrong *LOLB Mark Zalewski *MLB Dat Nguyen *MLB Barrett Ruud *ROLB Jashon Sykes *ROLB Worrell Williams *ROLB Bobby Carpenter *CB Artrell Hawkins *CB Johnathan Joseph *CB Travis Fisher *CB Ellis Hobbs *FS Brian Dawkins *FS C.C. Brown *SS Keion Carpenter *SS Drew Kelson *K Taylor Melhaff *P Ken DeBauche Season Five Jukkie's Washington Redskins *QB Drew Brees *QB Lester Ricard *QB Drew Henson *HB Kevin Jones *HB DeShawn Wynn *HB Shane Archie *FB Lawrence Vickers *FB Deon Anderson *WR Randy Moss *WR Plaxico Burress *WR Ernie Wheelwright *WR Eric Parker *WR Greg Jennings *TE Daniel Graham *TE Ben Troupe *LT Leonard Davis *LT Anthony Davis *LG Brian Waters *LG Pete Kendall *C Tom Nalen *C Dustin Harris *RG Robert Turner *RG Cedric Dockery *RT Daniel Inman *RT Marcus Johnson *LE Abdul Hodge *LE Chike Okeafor *LE Matt Roth *RE Trevor Price *RE Chris Canty *DT Kevin Williams *DT Shaun Cody *DT Kenneth Lombard *MLB Brian Urlacher *MLB Taylor Smith *ROLB Adalius Thoms *ROLB Teddy Lehman *ROLB Jermaine Dias *ROLB Brian Toal *CB Will Allen *CB Justin King *CB Jimmy Williams *CB Eric Wright *FS Sean Taylor *FS LaRon Landry *FS Avery Powers *SS Adam Archuleta *SS Cory Bird *K Mike Nugent *P John Torp Season Six TheKnightOfNee's Detroit Lions *QB Peyton Manning *QB Jason Campbell *QB Brian St. Pierre *HB DeAngelo Williams *HB Justin Vincent *HB Robert Merrill *HB Ron Dayne *FB Justin Griffith *WR Ashley Lelie *WR Derrick McPhearson *WR O.J. Murdock *WR David Terrell *WR Jamar Carrington *TE Doug Jolley *TE Matt Herian *LT Kevin Shaffer *LT Ryan Stancheck *LG Justin Smiley *LG Kirk Elder *C Greg Eslinger *C Nate McManus *RG Justin Geisinger *RG Jonathan Clinkscale *RT Ryan Tucker *RT Germayle Franklin *LE Osi Umenyiora *RE Alex Brown *RE Akbar Gbaja-Biamila *RE Mike Parker *DT Claude Wroten *DT LeKevin Smith *DT C.J. Mosley *LOLB Andre Carter *MLB London Fletcher *MLB Kawika Mitchell *ROLB Willie Williams *ROLB Wesley Jefferson *ROLB Daniel Brooks *CB Jonathan Wade *CB Nathan Vasher *CB Cary Harris *CB Brandon Harrison *CB Terrail Lambert *FS Tyvon Branch *FS Mike Rumph *FS Nate Lyles *SS Ifeanyi Ohalete *SS Greg Threat *K Rob Bironas *P Rodney Williams Season Seven Wizardsfan1000's Dallas Cowboys *QB Vince Young *QB Ken Dorsey *QB Alex Smith *HB Darius Walker *HB Marlon Lucky *HB Darren McFadden *FB Jeremi Johnson *WR Drew Bennett *WR Koren Robinson *WR Steve Smith *WR Jordan Shipley *TE Jason Witten *TE Martin Rucker *LT Tra Thomas *LT Jeff Zeigler *LG Bob Hallen *LG Quinton Harris *C Casey Wiegmann *C Tyrone Byrd *RG Chris Pino *RG Scott Kooistra *RT Fred Miller *RT Jason Boone *LE Patrick Kerney *LE John Graham *RE Richard Seymour *RE Jamaal Anderson *RE Chad Vaughn *DT Ryan Walker *DT Jerrell Powe *DT Dominic Lee *LOLB Julian Peterson *LOLB Demorrio Williams *MLB Monty Beisel *MLB Johnny Stegall *ROLB Dannell Ellerbe *ROLB Aldon Smith *ROLB Cedric Matthews *CB Dunta Robinson *CB Vontae Davis *CB Trumaine Banks *CB Renaldo Hill *FS Harrison Smith *FS Keenan Clayton *FS Terrance Washington *SS Troy Polamalu *SS Ian Cox *K Nick Folk *P Chad Stanley Season Eight KCF0107's Miami Dolphins *QB Sam Keller *QB Tim Rattay *QB Doug Johnson *HB Jacquizz Rodgers *HB Mikell Simpson *HB Ryan Matthews *FB Kenny Atkins *FB Le'Ron McClain *WR Andre Johnson *WR Kelly Campbell *WR Kenny O'Neal *WR Miles Austin *TE Zach Miller *TE Owen Daniels *TE Chris Brown *TE Jonathan Hannah *LT Travelle Wharton *LT Cornell Green *LG Max-Jean Gilles *LG Jonathan Fletcher *LG Damien Bell *C Todd McClure *C Andy Levitre *RG Kendall Simmons *RG Kelechi Osmele *RT Kwame Harris *RT Rob Pettiti *LE Travis Johnson *LE Kroy Biermann *LE Leonardo Carson *RE Calais Campbell *RE Patrick Kerney *RE Barry Turner *DT Darwin Walker *DT Marcus Stroud *DT Ndamukong Suh *DT Joe Upshaw *LOLB D.J. Williams *LOLB DeAndre Levy *LOLB P.J. Hines *MLB Al Wilson *MLB Brian Cushing *ROLB Daryl Smith *CB Antonio Cromartie *CB Joe Haden *CB Patrick Peterson *CB Kareem Jackson *CB Chris Johnson *FS Ed Reed *FS Rob Jackson *SS Antoine Bethea *SS Isa Abdul-Quddus *SS Chris Keys *K Sergio Aguayo *P Tom Malone Special honorary rings to those who greatly contributed to SB runs but retired ringless after losing in a SB: QB Jeff Garcia, QB Kerry Collins, CB Chris McAlister, CB Antoine Winfield, and SS Shaun Williams. Season Nine AI's Denver Broncos *QB Ryan Perrilloux *QB Byron Leftwich *QB Paul Thompson *HB LaMarcus Coker *HB Antonio Pittman *HB Samkon Gado *HB J.J. Arrington *FB Brian Leonard *FB Cory Anderson *WR Mike Wallace *WR Terrence Murphy *WR Golden Tate *WR Emmanuel Sanders *WR Buster Ellerbee *TE Dallas Clark *TE Alex Smith *TE Coby Fleener *LT Matt Kalil *LT Will Beatty *LG Alan Faneca *LG Jeno James *LG Freddy Saint-Preux *LG Shannon Tevaga *LG Mackenzy Bernadeau *C Hank Fraley *C Alex Mack *RG Kyle Williams *RG Will Nelson *RT Shane Olivea *RT Andre Smith *RT Elton Brown *LE Zach Latimer *LE Justin Mincey *RE Derrick Burgess *RE Chris Johnson *DT Tommie Harris *DT Robert Satele *DT Manase Hopoi *LOLB Patrick Willis *LOLB Lawrence Timmons *LOLB Chris Ruud *MLB Anthony Schlegel *MLB Bradie James *ROLB Robert McCune *CB Phillip Buchanon *CB Ahmad Carroll *CB Bryant McFadden *CB Jason Allen *CB Eric Bass *FS Tom Zbikowski *FS Dorian Monroe *SS Scott Morris *SS Chris Browning *K Ryan Succop *P Hunter Smith Season Ten Wizardsfan1000's Dallas Cowboys *QB Vince Young *QB Alex Smith *QB Matt Barkley *QB Johnny Manziel *HB Darius Walker *HB Shane Vereen *HB Marcus Lattimore *FB Dane Zaslaw *WR Koren Robinson *WR Steve Smith *WR Dustin Alford *WR Josh Huff *TE Jason Witten *TE Andrew Clarke *LT Jeff Zeigler *LT Demetrius Morgan *LG Quinton Harris *LG Gabe Jackson *C Tyrone Byrd *C Zane Beadles *RG Chris Pino *RG Scott Kooistra *RT Tony Ugoh *RT Jason Boone *LE John Graham *LE Erik Thornton *LE Lamarr Woodley *RE Courtney Cavka *DT Jerrell Powe *DT Ryan Walker *DT Corey Simon *LOLB Tom Burton *LOLB Ty Wifall *MLB Danny Travathan *MLB Harrison Gould *ROLB Dannell Ellerbe *ROLB Ray Jeffries *CB Dunta Robinson *CB Vontae Davis *CB Johnathan Joseph *CB Monte Davis *FS Keenan Clayton *FS Shelton Kelly *SS Troy Polamalu *SS Ryan Clark *K Graham Gano *P Chad Stanley Season Eleven KCF0107's Miami Dolphins *QB Sam Keller *QB Matt Schaub *QB Ken Dorsey *HB Jacquizz Rodgers *HB Ryan Matthews *HB Eddie Lacy *FB Kenny Atkins *WR A.J. Green *WR Kelly Campbell *WR Rishard Matthews *WR Tavon Austin *TE Zach Miller *TE Chris Brown *TE Dennis Pitta *LT Lane Johnson *LT David Bakhtiari *LG Max-Jean Gilles *LG Mark Setterstrom *LG Xavier Su'a-Filo *LG Larry Warford *LG Laken Tomlinson *LG A.J. Cann *C Todd McClure *C Weston Richburg *C Justin Britt *RG Kendall Simmons *RT Morgan Moses *RT Eric Fisher *LE Travis Johnson *LE Jabaal Sheard *LE Scott Harrell *RE Calais Campbell *RE Cassius Marsh *DT Ndamukong Suh *DT Kawann Short *DT Arthur Jones *DT Derek Wolfe *DT Albert Haynesworth *LOLB D.J. Williams *LOLB DeAndre Levy *MLB James Laurinaitis *MLB Paul Worrilow *ROLB Daryl Smith *ROLB Kyle Van Noy *CB Antonio Cromartie *CB Joe Haden *CB Patrick Peterson *CB Kareem Jackson *FS Tony Jefferson *FS Jeff Heath *SS Antoine Bethea *SS Jaquiski Tartt *SS Carl Johnson *K Kris Brown *P Pat O'Donnell Season 12 KCF0107's Miami Dolphins *QB Sam Keller *QB Matt Schaub *QB David Greene *HB Jacquizz Rodgers *HB Eddie Lacy *HB Chris Thompson *HB Lorenzo Taliaferro *FB Kenny Atkins *WR A.J. Green *WR Odell Beckham Jr. *WR Tavon Austin *WR Alex Erickson *TE Zach Miller *TE Chris Brown *TE MarQueis Gray *LT Ju'Wuan James *LT David Bakhtiari *LG Max-Jean Gilles *LG Cody Wichmann *LG Xavier Su'a-Filo *LG Laken Tomlinson *LG A.J. Cann *C Weston Richburg *C Justin Britt *C Cody Whitehair *RG Kendall Simmons *RG Laurent Duvernay-Tardiff *RT Morgan Moses *RT Eric Fisher *RT Andrew Donnal *LE Travis Johnson *LE Jabaal Sheard *RE Calais Campbell *RE Cassius Marsh *DT Ndamukong Suh *DT Kawann Short *DT Derek Wolfe *DT Sam Rayburn *LOLB D.J. Williams *LOLB Jatavis Brown *MLB Paul Worrilow *MLB Kwame Castorani *ROLB Daryl Smith *ROLB Kyle Van Noy *CB Antonio Cromartie *CB Joe Haden *CB Ross Cockrell *CB Morris Claiborne *FS Tony Jefferson *FS Jeff Heath *FS Sean Davis *SS Antoine Bethea *SS Jaquiski Tartt *K Kris Brown *P Pat O'Donnell =B8NFLL Hall of Fame= First Class WR Kelly Campbell *Dolphins WR in S1-S11 *844 receptions for 11336 yards (13.4 YPC), 105 TDs *Retired with most rec yards and TDs in B8NFLL history *Season average of 76.7 rec for 1030.5 yards, 9.5 TDs *60+ rec and 800+ rec yards in every season *8-time Pro Bowler (S2, S3, S5, S7, S8, S9, S10, S11) *2-time WR of the Year (S9, S10) *Named SB XI MVP RT Mark Tauscher *49ers RT in S1-S11 *740 blocks vs 58 sacks allowed (12.7 blocks per sack allowed) *Allowed single digit sacks in every season *Blocked for four different 1000+ yard rushers (and six at 800+) *Season average of 67.2 blocks vs 5.2 sacks allowed *7-time Pro Bowler (S2, S3, S4, S7, S8, S9, S10) *2-time OL of the Year (S3, S8) HB Tatum Bell *Cowboys HB in S1-S3, Cowboys, Wildcats in S4-S5, Vikings in S6, 49ers in S7-S11 *14791 total yards during B8NFLL career (12195 rushing on 4.5 YPC and 2596 receiving on 9.0 YPC) *102 total TDs during B8NFLL career (83 rushing, 19 receiving) *Rushed for 1000+ yards in 7 of 11 seasons *Averaged 1623 total yards per season in the nine seasons he was the primary starter (all but S5 and S6) *Named MVP in S8 after rushing for 2559 rushing yards and recording 23 TDs RG Tutan Reyes *Raiders RG in S1-S3 and S7-S11, Buccaneers RG in S4-S6 *7-time Pro Bowler (S1, S2, S3, S7, S8, S9, S10) *Retired with most career blocks for an interior OL